


Gingerbread Cottage All Covered in Sweets

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sibling Incest, Stockholm Syndrome, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Luke will do anything for Leia, even if it means seducing her to the Dark Side.





	Gingerbread Cottage All Covered in Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzen/gifts).



Vader stalked the ruins of the catwalk, plucking thoughts from Luke's mind. Yoda had told him his mind was too open, he must focus, he must lock away his feelings. "Sister," Vader purred. "So, you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too." Horror knotted inside Luke's stomach. He'd meant to protect her, not give her identity over to the one person who should never have known. "Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete."

No, Luke thought. It was his own failure.

The moment stretched. The battle outside the viewport raged on, and Luke felt the pricks as ships bloomed into fireballs and friends died. Vader was going to threaten Leia, Luke knew it to his bones, and he would fight, and he would perish.

"Join me," said his father, "and I will spare her life. Your Rebellion will fall. The traitors will all be executed. Give me your loyalty, and your sister will live." The Emperor chuckled, a gross laugh at some private joke.

A shudder passed through him. Every step he'd taken since the first had been to save Leia, even before he'd known her name. The flicker of her image had been enough to lose himself forever, swear himself to her. He'd freed Artoo, gone searching for Obi-Wan and then to the ruins of Alderaan, braved the prison block of the Death Star then blown out its foul heart, all for Leia. He'd followed her from world to world, championing the cause she set him to, fighting the battles she needed him to win, flying to her rescue when he'd seen visions of her pain. Everything he'd done had been in her name, for her sake, even leaving her on Endor as she'd begged him to run.

His friends were dying outside and down on the moon below them.

Luke lifted his lightsaber and tossed it aside. He stepped out from the darkness of the catwalk. Then he bent on one knee, and he bowed his head.

* * *

It was a cage, for all its beauty. Leia had airy, open rooms that led nowhere, and as many books as she could read of Imperial propaganda, and meals brought to her by polite droids with impenetrable casings. She was kept in a far more elegant prison than she should have expected after they lost the war so bitterly, but she was in prison nonetheless. She never saw her dark-visaged Warden, but she was allowed a daily visitor.

"Tell me," she said to Luke, as she did every day.

"There's nothing to tell. You're safe here."

'Safe' was a terrible word. Leia didn't want to be safe. She wanted freedom. "Have you heard anything about the others?" She had stopped asking about Han and Chewbacca. One flicker of Luke's eyes had been enough. She knew not all the Rebellion had been crushed in the final, desperate battle. Many of her friends had been captured, but many had fled.

"Nothing new," he said. He'd told her the names of the missing, the ones who might still be out there planning, but it would be years before they could regroup in numbers after such a thorough loss. Luke would tell her if he heard anything. She was sure.

Almost sure.

"When do I get to visit you in your cell?"

"When Father believes you're a harmless curiosity like me who can be trusted not to grab the first blaster you come across and attempt to assassinate him."

Leia sat back in the fine chair she'd been provided. "I hope never to be called 'harmless' by some Imperial dog, unless of course he thinks so right before I get close enough to kill him."

"And it's saying things like that which is keeping you here." Luke made a joke of it, but the humor fell hard between them. He was collaborating with the Empire. He had never said so, but it was the only possible explanation. His eyes watched her. She wondered how much of that thought he was hearing inside his own head. "Enough," Luke said. He put on a smile for her. "Let's work on your powers. You're getting better."

"When do I get a lightsaber of my own?"

"You'll have to build one. When Father thinks you're ready, he'll take you to find a kyber crystal."

"And I'm not ready."

"Not while you're daydreaming about igniting your blade through his helmet, no. I can hear that one, too."

Leia glared at him. "You don't have to say it out loud, you know. I'm aware I'm being monitored in here. The cameras can't read my mind like you can."

Which went a long way in explaining why he came to see her every day.

"That's not the reason," he said. "I like spending time with you, and I'd like to think you enjoy the visits."

"I do," she said, and that wasn't a lie. "Why don't you walk me through the lesson from yesterday again?"

* * *

Father was displeased with the time Luke spent on Leia's education. They watched one of the monitors to her cell. She stood at the one viewport she was allowed, made of unbreakable plastisteel, looking out into the city far below them and frowning. "She should bow her neck and accept her place."

Luke laughed out loud, then covered his mouth. He couldn't see the dark look under Father's helmet, but he didn't need to. "Sorry. You should get to know her better. Leia's not the kind of person to bow to anyone's demands. Let me keep working with her. She has to believe the path is her choice."

He could see his threaded path through this. Leia would live as long as Luke remained loyal, but she would be free and therefore happy as soon as Father accepted she was no danger and could be another asset to his cause. He had not taken on the name of the Emperor, only the command. The moment Luke had sworn himself to Vader, his father had attacked and murdered his master. It was the way of the Sith, he'd told Luke, standing beside the cooling body. "And this is the way of the Empire," he had said, unleashing the rest of the station's power against the Rebellion fleet before they could enact their plan.

"She is coming to see our point of view," Luke said now. "Give her time."

He watched her on the monitor, watched the proud tilt of her head and the sweet bow of her lips. He would do anything for her to keep her safe. Father watched beside him, and whatever he saw when he looked at Leia, he did not share with Luke.

"You may have time. Do not waste it."

"Thank you, Father."

* * *

She read because she was bored. She made notes in the margins of the terrible books, rewriting their skewed histories and penning rebuttals to their flawed statements. "You aren't supposed to write in books," Luke chided her when he noticed a tome covered in her handwriting.

"These aren't books. These are kindling."

He chuckled. She knew he enjoyed watching her resist her confinement, no matter how much his mouth spoke the lines he was fed. She was certain Luke was playing a part, biding his time, and when he was ready, he would spring her from this trap and together, they would take down the new emperor from inside his own home. She held on to that faith as the weeks passed. She believed her own story, retelling it to herself as she practiced with her new-found powers. She channeled her sorrow and grief from the growing list of names of dead friends, feeding her emotions into the Force as he taught her to use her strengths.

"That's it," Luke told her with an encouraging tone. "You hate the lying book, don't you?"

With her mind, Leia tore the pages from the spine, sending them flying in a shower of petals like the blossoming white trees that once graced the palace gardens back home.

"Good," Luke said. "You're doing so well."

* * *

"She needs a lightsaber," he told his father over dinner. Vader didn't eat solid food any longer, but he compelled Luke to take all his meals with him, watching each bite.

"She is too impulsive. She will strike you down."

"Leia trusts me. She's not ready to trust you yet."

"I cannot permit her to leave her cell to collect a kyber crystal."

"Then let me collect one for her and bring it back."

They watched one another for a long moment. Luke had no illusions. He was as much a prisoner as she was, even if his chains could not be seen, and his walls were clear as glass. He had not left his father's side. He was an apprentice. He could not yet be trusted.

"I will allow you to go. The world Ilum has some few kyber crystals remaining. I will order you to be transported there and back. If you deviate from the flight, if you choose to leave, know that I will go into your sister's cell and kill her myself."

The words bit hard, as they were intended. Luke felt the anger and the fear his father wished for him to experience. But he wouldn't have it all his own way.

"After all the training she's had? I'd think you'd make her your new apprentice. For one thing, she's a faster learner than I ever was."

"Do not joke, my son. I don't believe she will turn to the Dark Side willingly. I will allow you to try. Know that I do not have the same patience. Cross me in any way and she dies."

Luke placed his utensils to the side of his plate. He hadn't been hungry in the first place. "I know."

* * *

The crystal hummed and glowed in her hand. "I thought I had to collect my own."

"You and I are connected enough. See? It likes you."

Leia held it up to one eye. She sensed the power inside the tiny shard, felt the Force pulse up her arm. "Thank you," she said, because she had been raised to be polite. "How do I build a lightsaber? I watched you put yours together on Tatooine, but I didn't pay close attention."

He walked her through the theory and gave her the parts. She felt his worry hover at the edge of his instruction. He was giving her a weapon, and he would teach her to wield it, but there was more.

She smiled at him, taking his hand. "I really do appreciate what you've done for me. I know I don't always says so." Touching him, it was easier to reach out with her mind. "Luke, what's going on?"

"I'm glad," he said, squeezing back. Inside his mind, she saw locks and bars. Behind them she sensed a vast room walled away from her. He thought to her, "I know you want to fight your way out, but if you try, Father will kill you. Don't make any move against him until I tell you. Please. Promise me."

She bent in and pecked a kiss on his cheek, and thought, "I promise."

* * *

Father watched a holographic recording of Leia going through basic movements against Luke. Luke stood beside him, paying attention to her form now that he could see her from another angle. She'd been taught to fence as a girl. The skills needed to wield a lightsaber were not the same, and she spent her hours relearning what had become instinct.

"Impressive," Father said after some time.

"I knew you'd be pleased. She has a gift. She's using her anger against you to hone her powers."

"An excellent idea," said Father. "She still trusts you?"

"Of course. She thinks I'm collaborating with you for her sake, but she assumes I have a plan to free us both. The hope gives an edge to her strength." He noted the grace of her arm as she flowed from one position to another. Given time, she'd be a better fighter than Luke, but then, she'd always been the fighter.

"You have not informed her that I know your every intent. Were you to consider betraying me, neither of you would leave this building alive."

"I will not betray you. I will not betray either of you. Leia will join us of her own free will." Luke allowed his mind to spread open for his father's perusal. He sensed the underlying suspicion as Father's mind probed him with deep, penetrating fingers of pure thought. Luke had not turned because of anger as the Emperor had foreseen, and Vader wondered at that. Like him, Luke had given himself over to the Dark Side out of fear for one he loved.

The probing mind withdrew.

"Double her training periods. Convince her that you want her to be ready to kill me when the time comes. That should encourage her."

"Yes, Father."

"Do not forget that I am your Master."

"I won't, Master."

* * *

Luke brought her another list of Rebel leaders who'd been rounded up, tried, and put to death. Then he set her to practice. Leia's eyes were blurred with angry tears as she fought and parried. Those were her friends. Those were _their_ friends. She felt Luke's absent, muted grief as he shared the information with her. Leia wondered why he didn't rage against this monstrous machine of an Empire that ground all free souls to dust.

"Anger has no hold on me. You've always been the passionate one. Defend yourself!" He attacked her, and she threw him into the wall with her powers. His eyes lit up with pleasure at her show of power.

"You're telegraphing your moves too much," Leia said. "I wish I could use one of those training droids you had."

"I'll see if I can find one for you." He leapt at her again, and their blades sparked off each other.

Leia's innate grace, something Luke had learned only with great effort, swirled her around him now. She went on the attack with precise motions rather than the long, swinging blows of her early practices. She spent her spare hours studying the few reels Luke could sneak in, watching news recordings of the Jedi in battle during the Clone War, and now she used those extra lessons.

"You're doing very well," Luke said when they'd finished for the day and sat side by side against the cool wall. "Much better than I did when I was starting out." She felt his mind dart to one of his self-training sessions, back on an old Rebellion base she hardly remembered now. Luke had fought one of the floating droids, smacking the walls and almost cutting off his own ear. But he'd persevered, and she would do the same. She had a goal. She wanted to get out of this cell, and if possible, relieve Vader of his head on her way out.

"You still don't think of him as your father," Luke said, plucking the thought easily.

"My father was a good man. He raised me. He loved me. And he died beside my mother. If Darth Vader is watching us right now, he should know that I am never going to forgive him for killing them."

* * *

Anger. Vengeance. Those were the tools Leia used to keep her going. She burned with passion every time she sparred with him now, and Luke stoked the embers with a careful hand. The last of the Rebellion leadership had been terminated months ago, and five planets, chosen due to their status as the homeworlds for several of those leaders, had been reduced to rubble by the completed Death Star as an example. Luke brought the news in dribbles, another name here, a single world obliterated there, reminding her every several days of her grievances as another fresh pain skewered her heart.

He hated seeing her sad. In counterbalance, he made up a few harmless tales of mutual friends who'd escaped. They were long dead, of course. He'd watched their ships explode in a sparkling cascade outside the throne room window. Leia believed him, and she smiled grimly, clutching the names to her heart like she would a precious doll.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked him, and thought, "The less we say the names of the ones who got away, the safer they are."

"Because it makes you smile," he said aloud with complete honesty. "I love you and I like seeing you happy."

"I won't be happy until we rid the galaxy of Vader forever."

"I know," he said, and he kissed her forehead.

* * *

They'd always been close, almost from the moment he'd barged into another cell a long time ago. For all that Leia flirted and demurred with others in their circle, Luke had become her best friend within days of meeting him, someone she trusted innately. They'd held each other through bad times, and offered friendly (sometimes more than friendly) kisses. Part of her had always stepped back. When he'd told her the truth on Endor, she knew in her heart that he was right, and that the attraction she had always felt had bubbled under with the same warning that kept her from inviting him to take things further.

Now she saw no one else, had no news except through Luke, had nothing but Luke. As her world contracted to contain just these walls, and her rage, the world contained only one other person. He spent hours with her each day. More and more of her nights were filled with dreams of practice, of muddled adventures, and of other things.

One night, Leia woke from a sweaty dream with her hand between her legs and Luke's name in her mouth, and she shuddered, flinging herself from the bed to wash her hands and arms, wash away the shame of pleasuring herself, even in a dream, to the fantasy of her twin brother.

When she saw him the next day, she couldn't meet his eyes. Her mind wasn't hard to read, and he blushed.

"I could ask if I can bring you a few dirty holos to watch," he said with a clumsy attempt at humor. "I could even see if Father would let me provide you with something to use...."

"Please stop talking," Leia said, mortified at the thought of Darth Vader even hearing Luke's request to bring her pornography or a vibrator. She lit her lightsaber. "Let's just fight."

She experienced another turgid dream that night, and she awoke unsatisfied and unhappy until she broke down and let her fingers continue the work her subconscious had begun. She ran through the fantasies that usually got her off quickly: this handsome face she'd met at a party once, kissing her as though he was drowning and she was air; this gorgeous actor in a holo she'd rewatched too many times as a teenager, muttering as he took her against the balcony from her favorite scene; this beautiful girl she'd known in the Rebellion, teasing her wickedly with her clever, artistic hands. Needier than these could help her with, Leia pulled out an image, captured in old photos her father kept, of General Kenobi when he'd been young and bold. She imagined his red beard tickling her thighs as he kissed his way between them. He'd been much older than the face in her fantasy, though still handsome, when he'd come with Luke to rescue her, and as soon as she thought of her brother there beside Kenobi, her orgasm spiked through her.

She didn't look at Luke at all the next day.

* * *

He wasn't sure when he stopped pretending to himself. Everything he had done for Leia, and he had done everything for her, every sacrifice, every loss had been in her name, all of it had been with the reasoning that he was her brother, her protector. Of course he loved her. She was his twin.

He'd pushed away the attraction deep down, only to feel it strike him hard in the wee hours of the night, shut in his own small cell two floors away from hers. He sensed her in her room, and his left hand moved to grasp himself, stroking while he lazed in his bed thinking about how sweet Leia's face was when she smiled. Over and over, every night he took himself to the edge and beyond, imagining her kissing him with passion, imagining her hand stroking instead of his, envisioning her spread open in front of him, pink and inviting.

Leia believed her own mind was turning on her. Perhaps it was, and perhaps their connection gave life to his fantasies, implanting them inside her brain. Certainly he felt the high, shameful force as she came in her own bed to the working of her own fingers, tipping him over to spoil his sheets here.

He wasn't embarrassed about loving her. He met her eyes easily each day even as she turned hers away. He considered getting her a present even though she'd declined. Luke could bring her a toy, thick and vibrating and hard, and Leia would put it away, horrified by such a gift from him until, in the lonely night, she pulled it out, wetting the toy with her mouth before sliding it deep into her body. The camera in her room captured her face, not what was hidden by her blankets, but he would watch her squeeze her eyes, watch her mouth drop open in a gasp, and know she was pleasuring herself with the phallus he'd given her.

Another orgasm ripped through him, and two floors away, he felt her sob as she came.

* * *

Leia looked up automatically as the door opened. She had to get better at speaking to Luke. He was still teaching her, and she'd wind up losing an arm or worse if she didn't watch what he was doing. "Hi," she said, and faltered.

Darth Vader stepped into her cell. The door closed behind him. Dull terror gripped her. He'd tortured her twice before, once for information, once to draw Luke out. He'd murdered her family, murdered her friends, and now ruled the galaxy that she loved, replacing his own dark boot on the neck of its people instead of the Emperor's foul slipper.

"Luke says that you are progressing in your studies. I came to view your progress myself." He lit his red blade.

This was it. She could fight him now. She could kill him. "I'd be happy to show you."

Leia reached for her lightsaber, drawing it to her with the Force and lighting it as the handle struck her palm. She didn't warn him to defend himself, simply attacked. Vader parried her blows easily, striking at her with waves of power unlike anything Luke had thrown her way. Leia gasped under the pressure, dodging, blocking his thrusts.

Vader was relentless, beating at her as she withdrew, slicing at the walls around them, but they were reinforced against such blows, just as the window was. Her bookshelf was not, and he sliced a great gash through it as he attacked her.

She went to leap, and invisible hands seized her, throwing her to the ground, sending her lightsaber flying. Leia lay there, gasping, waiting for the end.

Vader extinguished his blade. "You are showing some improvement."

Her breath heaved. "When I know how to fight you, I'm going to kill you."

"Perhaps." He turned away.

She looked at her lightsaber. She could grab it, make the attempt. And he would strike her down. As Vader opened the door, he said, "You have your mother's spirit."

Leia growled and threw herself towards him, but he was already through, and the door closed. She beat against it with her fists until the skin bruised. She sank to the floor, breathing hard, refusing to let herself cry.

Luke came to visit her a few hours later. She had returned to the Jedi holos she could mimic, holding her lightsaber in what she thought might be the moves of Form IV, but were more likely desperate improvisation from someone losing a fight with battle droids. She kept up her motions as he walked in, not greeting him as he took a chair to observe her. Any embarrassment she may have had earlier in the day had been subsumed by bitterness at her own inadequacy and a rich, full, basted loathing directed at Darth Vader.

"I hate him," she said. Luke said nothing, only watched her spar against an invisible opponent. She slashed at the droid in her mind, whirling to attack another just as the Jedi on the newsreel did. His eyes followed her movements, weighing on her. "I told him I'm going to kill him. He's never going to let me out of this cell. He knows I'll come after him."

"He's out of your league. If he fights you for real, he'll strike you down."

"Then teach me more," she said, a flat taste in her mouth. "Show me everything I need to win against him."

"I can try, but remember, I never did beat him. I got away with my life and yours."

A mirrored bitterness to her own peeked out behind his words. Luke had remained calm through the months they'd been here, accepting their destiny. She'd known it had to be killing him inside. This was the first time she felt the despair within him. He didn't believe he was walking out of this situation alive either.

She closed the blade of her lightsaber, setting it aside. She'd fought enough for one day. She sat in the other chair, sweating against the fine upholstery. Nothing but the best for the new emperor's most treasured prisoner.

"What does he want from me?

"What do you mean?"

"Vader lets you train me in the Force. He allowed me to make and practice with a lightsaber. I have been his sworn enemy since I could talk. He knows it. You know it. He came into my room today and tested my progress, and he's pleased." She nearly snarled the word. "Why is he letting me get strong? Why hasn't he ordered me to be shot? He keeps you alive because you're his son and he thinks you're on his side." She oughtn't have said that out loud, not with Vader listening in to every conversation. "I'm your sister, but I'm not his daughter, no matter what either of you say. So why am I alive?"

"Because I love you. He spared you for my sake."

"And all the training?"

Luke didn't reply.

"Tell me," she said.

"He believes you'll be useful. He believes you will eventually accept the truth of who you are, and will stand by his side."

"Like you do." He nodded once. "He's wrong."

"As long as he believes it, you're allowed to keep learning how to use your lightsaber."

She rested her face in her hands. Luke had been fighting a delicate battle for her since they'd been captured. Too far in one direction, and Vader would take away the one thing that gave her hope, might even forbid Luke from visiting her. Too far in the other, and she'd lose herself.

"How do we win?" she thought at him. "How do we both escape this trap?"

"I don't think we do," he thought back, and his mind opened to her. He'd brought her dribs and drabs of information, a name of one friend captured here, another shot on the run there, and now she saw the truth he'd been protecting her from all this time. A flash of faces, every person either had ever known in their cause, gone.

"All of them?" Leia asked with the last whisper of air in her lungs.

"I'm sorry."

"You said some escaped."

"You needed hope," he said, sorrow for her all over his face.

She felt his arms go around her as she sagged into the chair, the weight of the revelation crushing her. Everyone she'd cared for, everything she'd fought for, was lost now. All her hopes were dashed, all her friendships broken. She reached out for the only connection she had left. Mind reeling, heart breaking, she turned to Luke and kissed him. She felt his mouth sigh under hers, felt his thoughts jumble in a mix of desire and duty.

He pushed her shoulders away with gentle strength. "Leia, stop. You're not in a good place right now."

"That happens in prison cells. They're never good places." She met his eyes. "I need to feel something good, Luke. Everything hurts."

She kissed him again, deeper now, and knew she'd wanted this for years, knew he'd wanted the same. A small voice inside her head told her this was all wrong, her need was shameful, he was her _brother_. Leia ignored it and focused on how much she'd missed kissing him. He'd been her brother for months, as far as they'd known it, but he'd been her friend for years.

"I don't think you want this," he said, his breath ragged. She smelled the desire on him, thick and ready, and sensed the tumult in his mind, ticking through all the reasons he should walk out now.

"I could beg if you want me to. I hate begging, though." She took his good hand and placed it against her breast through her clothes, and he groaned, all resolution cracking. 

She had several rooms in her pretty prison. The bedroom had no window, and was lit only by a warm, dim band of light circling the high ceiling. She'd often suspected the camera watching her was hidden there among the lights. It would be watching now, as she tugged her brother into the room with her, as she pulled open his fly, jerking his pants down before licking him, tasting the salty-sweet droplet beading at the head of his plump cock. The camera's eye saw her take him into her mouth, knowing any last refusal he might have made would be driven away by a careful suck. Leia tried not to think about who was watching, recording, documenting for later, as Luke pulled at her shoulders, coaxing her from her knees to her feet.

"Let me see you," he said, and lifted the hem of her fine shirt, resting his warm hand and his cool one under the black glove each over one covered breast. She helped him with the strap, pulling it away for him to stroke the flesh beneath before moving in with a hungry mouth to taste one nipple.

Her pants were easier to remove than his. She moved onto the bed, letting him see her in just the lace bottoms she wore under her clothes. Luke couldn't hide his thoughts from her, couldn't disguise his need even if his cock hadn't been jutting up, eager for her. He knelt beside her on the bed, taking the lace into his hands, gently pulling the garment to her knees. His eyes fixed on the sight of the dark hair he uncovered.

"Touch me," she said, and he reached for her, not with the organic hand as she'd expected, but with his glove-covered mechanical hand. She jerked at its cold touch against her leg, shivering as much at the chill as she did at the intent expression on Luke's face. He stroked her tangled curls, and nudged one finger between them. The cold, firm touch pulled a cry from her throat, and another as he began rubbing small circles against the damp skin he found. He held her there with just one finger, playing with her, feeling along with her each change in pressure, each delicious rasp of leather. She knew he could feel her getting close.

"Use your other hand," she said, her breath tight. Luke snaked his other arm to join the first. While the metal digit kept to its work teasing her clit, two of his warm fingers slid into her. His brain flashed heated thoughts of _tight_ and _wet_ across their mental link before his mind fogged. His hands moved from her and with a speed brought on by urgency, he moved to cover her with his body, and guided his cock into her with a swift motion.

Leia jerked beneath him, her own sudden discomfort at the intrusion neatly matched by the pleasure she felt from Luke as he drove his hips deeper. She'd ached for this, ached for him, and she met his thrusts with her own. He was too engrossed with his own sensations to help her now, but Leia knew how to reach between her legs and rub. He gasped as she touched herself, and again as her inner muscles contracted. She marveled at the velvet slickness of her own cunt squeezing him.

His mind had been reduced to a single line seeking gratification, but hers flew, wallowing in her enjoyment, echoing with the fresh griefs she was using him to allay, planning her retribution against the vicious beast that had raped some poor captive to beget them.

"No, he loved her," Luke said into her mouth as he kissed her. "Loved her more than the stars. Like I love you."

He'd told her enough times, and she'd accepted his words as a given. He was her brother. Now she heard them as he'd meant them, experiencing with him the depths of his devotion. Luke would do anything for her.

"Come now," she ordered him. Luke let out a loud groan as he spasmed and jerked, his mind blazing into hers. Leia rubbed harder, almost weeping as she felt her own peak take her, felt her body clasp him even more tightly inside, and he thrust more, harder, no longer chasing his own pleasure, only ever giving her what she needed from him to push her over a second time.

The third came less than a minute later, Luke's face between her legs, lapping up his own semen from her as she thrashed.

He curled around her after that as she lay sated, too tired to pull up the blanket. Let the camera watch them. Let Vader know what they'd done.

* * *

Luke returned to his own bed to sleep. He took his meals with Father, as Father insisted. He spent the rest of his time with Leia.

They worked through the various lightsaber forms as he knew them. He taught her to use her rage to toss the broken bookshelf across the room, casting it into splinters. They made love in her bed, exploring each other's bodies, knowing without speech what was good and what hurt, and what hurt in the right way. Leia cried the first time he inserted the handle of her lightsaber into her, urging him on past the tears as his mouth suckled at her clit until she came. He would do anything she asked, anything she needed. This was all for her sake.

One day as he left her rooms, left her sleeping, he found Father in the monitor room observing the recordings. The helmet turned to him, then replayed yesterday's training session in fast motion, followed by a hologram of Leia on her knees sucking Luke's bollocks into her mouth.

"How much longer until she joins us?"

"Soon. Her hatred for you grows every day."

"As does her affection for you. Do not distract her from her true purpose. I did not spare her life to give you a sex doll."

Luke was familiar with his father's anger. He knew how to cage it. "No, you said I must turn her. She is stepping deeper into the shadows every day. She no longer talks about freedom, have you noticed? She only cares about killing you, and about getting her next orgasm."

That was very nearly true, and true enough that Father's intimate touch to Luke's mind did not reveal any deceit. Leia had lost her hope, and she did want to see Vader dead, and she was more than happy to chart out the course of her days by the number of times Luke could bring her to a pleasing climax. She had fallen from a high-minded freedom fighter and elegant princess to a would-be vigilante who willingly sucked her brother's cock. The Dark Side had affixed deep hooks into her soul. Leia embraced them.

"She'll be ready very soon, I promise."

* * *

Leia moved faster than the eye could see, flowing from position to position with more poise than a dancer and more fire than the bloodiest revolutionary. She had a single purpose in her mind. She cared nothing for escape now. Escape was meaningless. The Rebellion was gone. All she had left was to avenge them.

Her interludes with Luke gave her some small thing of her own to hold onto separate from this purpose. Loving him made her feel human, even though the humans she'd known would flinch in horror to see her spreading her legs for her twin. Holding him as she nodded off felt right, even with his seed drying on her thighs. She maintained control over her own fertility as she'd been taught when she'd been a girl. She would pull Luke's hair and scream as he tasted her, and she would moan under him like a whore as he ravished her, but she would not breed more monsters of Vader's line with him. If that's why Vader let them be together, he could watch on his cameras and stew.

"Anything you want," Luke thought into her mind as he entered her. "Anything you ask of me."

Leia thought back, "There's only one thing I want," which was not true because right now she wanted his metal hand stroking her as well. He complied, knowing the mechanical pressure of his fingers was what she needed.

"Harder," she said, and Luke slammed into her, crashing his robotic hand against her. Leia devoured the pain, treasured it. The next time her lightsaber was in her hand, she would pull up this pain and use it.

"You know what I want," she thought to him.

In his mind, the only coherent word Luke could reply was, "Yes."

The next day, Vader sent her a test. All the Rebel leaders were already dead. One of the few rank and file survivors had been found hiding in some Outer Rim dump, and had been dragged screaming back to Coruscant for punishment. Luke brought him in, his own face a mask of coolness.

"He's yours to deal with," he said to Leia.

She looked at the man. She knew the face, one of the many pilots who'd given his loyalty to the cause. "Princess!" he said, struggling against Luke's hold. "I'd hoped against hope you were alive!"

Leia lit her lightsaber. "Hope's a funny thing," she said, and watched his eyes grow huge with terror as she stepped towards him.

* * *

"She's ready," Luke said, as he dropped the body to the floor. He tried not to think about this man, about how they'd shared the barracks together, and played card games with the other pilots. They'd been friends once.

"Bring her to me," said Father.

Luke went back to Leia's cell. He opened the outer door, and for once left it open as he opened the inner one. "It's time," he said to her. She stood still, watching the city outside the window.

"Tell me you love me," she said to Luke, not looking at him.

"More than anything."

She breathed and called her lightsaber back into her hand. Then she joined him at the door, looking out past the airlock chamber that had been her door for months without end.

"You should call him 'Master' when you see him," Luke said as he escorted her through the corridors. He knew she would never call him 'Father.'

* * *

Leia paid attention to the turns they made, the markings along the walls. She had no intention of returning to her cell, but if she was sent there, she did intend to get back out again now that she knew the way.

There was a throne room. This was the palace. She'd wondered.

Vader sat on his throne, watching her. Luke squeezed her hand, then walked away to stand next to Vader's side. Everything in the room was black.

"I hate your decorator."

Vader ignored her. "Your schooling is complete. Kneel and join us. As Luke stands at my right hand, you shall stand at my left. Together, the three of us will rule the galaxy."

His words had the echo of the Force in them. She felt her will compelled by him, felt her knees want to buckle. Leia steadied herself on her feet.

"I will not. I don't kneel."

"You do," Vader said, and tilted his helmet towards Luke. She wouldn't let shame on her face now. She'd known he would be watching. "A knee is sufficient for my purposes."

"No," she said. "I will not serve you. You served the Emperor as he ground the galaxy down. You took his place and destroyed world after world. The galaxy needs a guiding hand to love, not a boot to fear. You could have changed everything and instead you have squandered your power. I will not join your folly."

"The Dark Side surrounds you, child. I feel it inside you, burrowed like a worm in your heart. You are full of hatred. You burn with anger. You already belong to me, just as your brother does."

Leia looked at Darth Vader, her jaw set. "You misunderstand the nature of our family's relationships." 

Luke's lightsaber sliced out, killing Vader instantly. A thick slurry of emotions filled her brother as she stepped forward, taking him into her arms. She soothed, "It's all right. It's going to be all right."

"For you," Luke said, his heart hammering inside him, his mind awash in sorrow and regret and love. He had not gone to the Dark Side for the sake of anger or hatred. He had fallen for her. Leia cherished him for that. She patted his back.

"Move that." Obediently, Luke shifted Vader's body from the throne, carrying it heavily to the floor of the room. He folded the hands on the control pad on Vader's chest. The victory felt hollow inside her. She had wanted Vader gone, and he was gone, and his death would not return the beloved dead to life.

Luke sat there beside the cooling body. "He had to have known. When he seduced me, he turned on the Emperor without hesitation." He looked at Leia with a child's eyes, full and trusting. "There are always two. No more. No less."

"Fewer," she corrected him. Leia looked around them, then she sat upon her throne.

"Fewer, my Empress," he agreed, and he knelt before her to pledge himself to his new Master.


End file.
